Mutual Salvation
by lunamist
Summary: As princes of the blood-drinkers, Sasuke and Itachi share a terrible secret, one that Naruto, a tortured Sanguine is soon to find out.  Can blood and pleasure heal three souls?  This is a Sasuke/Itachi/Naruto story.


_Hi everybody, this is just a little one shot I've been working on for awhile. I've been hesitant to put it up for a few reasons . . . but finally decided to hell with it. Mostly, I think vampire pieces are way over done, but here I go doing one as well, although I hope it's a little different from the normal fare. With that said, here are a few disclaimers:_

_1. This is Uchihacest, or at least, pretty damn close. If you're not into that sort of thing, TURN BACK NOW! The pervert that I am, I really, really, really like me some consensual Uchihacest with a little Uzumaki thrown in between. Oh, I could go on at length about my love for the boys . . . but I won't._

_2. This is boy on boy action which you should have already figured out by now._

_3. Many would say Naruto is out of character in this one, but I don't think that's entirely true. One of the things I like the most about him is his unwavering strength and ability to survive in the worst of conditions and that's exactly what he did in this story - survive. _

_4. I in no way, shape or form make money off of this. Unless you want to count all the dollars I'm saving in therapy right now from writing fan-fiction instead of seeing a shrink or taking drugs._

_5. I edit my own writing, so please judge grammar mistakes with a very large grain of salt :-)  
><em>

_With all that said, I really hope you enjoy this . . . _

Naruto sat on his large, king size bed, tiny threads of jealousy leaking into his subconscious as he stared at the pale, perfect skin of his one time best friend. Or, maybe he shouldn't refer to Gaara as his _one time best friend_. For all Naruto knew, the bloody red head was still his best friend. After everything he'd been through, Naruto wasn't really sure what constituted a friend anymore.

With his sky blue eyes pointed downward, Naruto diligently studied the silken sheets they were both sitting on, briefly noting the almost invisible weave of fibers as Gaara continued staring down onto his golden head of hair. The silence around them an invisible, suffocating barrier. A barrier Gaara finally broke through. "You heard what the Uchiha brother's did to him, didn't you?"

Naruto's mind went pleasantly blank before visions of Orochimaru slithered their way back into his brain, his whole body shivering with past pictures flowing unbidden through his mind.

Seeing the now quaking, tan body in front of him, Gaara held out a hand, lightly laying his perfect fingers on a well covered shoulder. "Naruto - "

Blue eyes flashed upwards, swimming in unshed tears. "Jiraiya told me they boxed him."

Nodding, Gaara answered, "Not only that. In addition, Neji told me they wrapped his body in silver chains, placed him in a silver coated coffin and buried the whole thing in a concrete tomb. He'll go through eternity that way, in unrelenting pain. His body repairing itself only to be burned all over again. Starving for a blood meal which will never come. It's the worst punishment the blood-drinkers can give. By far, worse than death."

To be sure, Naruto hated Orochimaru. Hated him for the years of torture. Hated him for using his body and blood for his own gains and in the process, horribly scarring his once beautifully sun kissed skin. But even still, a part of him wished the Uchiha's had simply killed the blood-drinker. A simple decapitation or stake through the heart would have done it. At least that way, he'd be sure the scaly man was truly gone from this earth. With his eyes still downcast, Naruto said just that, his voice barely above a whisper, "I wish they'd just killed him."

Jerking his hand back, Gaara could only stare, his eyes narrowing. "After what he did to you? Are you serious? Maybe if you were a simple human or even a were-creature. But we're Sanguine's. Far and away the rarest and most precious of beings. Orochimaru was given the greatest gift a blood-drinker could ever hope for the day you were sent to him, and what did he do?"

Hearing this, all Naruto could do was look away, wrapping his arms around his diminished body as Gaara continued his verbal torture. "Naruto, look at me."

But he couldn't. Naruto knew what was coming. Knew it because he'd lived it. Still, that didn't stop the red head from saying it, his voice low and completely pissed. "He fed you to those abominations he created. Whored you out to his newly born blood-drinkers, letting them rip you apart time and time again. Never allowing you the pleasure of the embrace. For days he left you to hang, chained in that dark basement as those who should be dead rose - one by one - seeking one thing and one thing only - blood."

"Gaara, please . . . don't . . . " Naruto begged.

Leaning in, Gaara pulled Naruto into a close hug, one hand gently stroking down the clothed arm of his friend. "Forgive me. I'm just so angry. He had no right . . . If only I'd known . . . "

Shaking his head, Naruto buried his face into Gaara's bare, pale chest. "No, there wouldn't have been anything you could have done. According to the law, Orochimaru owned me. Just as the Hyuuga's own you." Unconsciously, Naruto's hand drifted up to the gray leather collar wrapped around Gaara's neck, a pendant in the shape of an eye dangling down in front, the iris on the eye made of the finest opal.

Resting his chin on top of Naruto's soft, blond hair, Gaara sighed. "They may own me, but I'm loved and cherished, as are the other known Sanguine's. Even though I was given over to Hinata, she willingly allows me to stay with her cousin, Neji."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched down in confusion. "But I thought Hinata was the heir?"

"She is, but it is Neji who holds the true power in the family, and as such, it is he who has the greatest thirst. It only made sense for me to go to him." At this last, Naruto couldn't help but see the slight blush coloring Gaara's neck. Smiling softly, Naruto stated, "You're in love with him, aren't you."

"Yes."

"And, he loves you?"

"Thankfully, he does."

Naruto felt his smile fade around the edges. That old demon, jealousy poking a taloned finger at his chest. Pushing such unwanted emotions away, he forced himself to smile again. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Gaara answered as he pulled away from the blond in his arms, his jade eyes staring quizzically down at Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "You know it's not too late for you. You're a Sanguine, Naruto. Your life is precious to the blood-drinkers."

Placing his hands on Gaara's chest, Naruto pushed himself completely away, his eyes ghosting towards his friend, once again taking in the pale perfection of Gaara's body. In contrast, Naruto's skin was covered in ghastly white scars. The remnants of years of newly made blood-drinkers ripping and tearing through his skin in their crazed search for his life giving crimson blood. How many times had his neck or wrists been torn apart in their feeding frenzy, only to heal with jagged, thickened, pale tissue. In truth, it was a miracle he'd been able to heal at all. Not that fast healing wasn't part and parcel of being a Sanguine. On the contrary, one of the reason's they were so treasured was their outstanding ability to not only regenerate blood, but heal wound's flawlessly. Their skin returning to the same texture and color as the day they were born. But there was a catch. To do this properly, the Sanguine had to experience pleasure. And, the greater the pleasure, the more perfect the healing. But pleasure had never been something Orochimaru had been interested in giving, and the newly made blood-drinkers were far too crazed to even think of the body they held between their brand new fangs. Blood was their only concern, and it was blood they received.

And so now, instead of flaunting his once flawless features, Naruto sat on a bed in his old teacher, Jiraiya's, home, covered from head to toe in fabric. Unlike Gaara, who only wore loose fitting pants and sandals, Naruto left only his hands and face visible. Sighing heavily, all Naruto could do was shake his head, Sanguine's were not only desired for their seemingly never ending supply of blood, but for their heavenly looks as well. "Gaara, you have no idea what lies beneath these clothes."

"You think you are no longer desirable?" Gaara asked, unable to mask the surprise in his voice.

"My body makes blood better than any other Sanguine, but the shell covering such fluid . . . " Naruto could only shrug, looking away dejectedly.

"Naruto, you were always the most beautiful of us - "

Furiously shaking golden locks of hair cut off Gaara's statement. "You know I never thought that was true, and Orochimaru made sure I'd never be looked at like that again. He made sure I'd never be valued by another."

Gaara's emerald eyes slitted to thin chips of stone. "Why are you saying this? What did that bastard tell you?"

"The truth."

Letting out a bitter laugh, Gaara could only balk at that statement. "Orochimaru never spoke a word of truth in his whole miserable existence."

Naruto could only nod in agreement. "Mostly you're right. But in this, he spoke the truth. Even one of the Uchiha brother's agreed."

Sitting back, Gaara could only stare as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Blue eyes stared down at fidgeting fingers. Orochimaru had hurt him in some of the most horrendous ways, but somehow the sting of Sasuke's words had still managed to pierce what was left of Naruto's fragile heart. "T-the day of the r-raid," Naruto stuttered. "I d-don't remember much. Orochimaru had just created a new batch of blood-drinkers and they'd been feeding off me for several days, so I was fading in and out of consciousness. B-but, I do remember the younger Uchiha, Sasuke. He was the one who found me, chained to the floor. I-I r-remember him lifting my chin. His finger's felt so soft, so gentle. The strange sensation stirred me enough to raise my eyes to his. They were in battle mode, his crimson eyes spinning with black tomes. I remember thinking how beautiful they looked, but when he saw me, all he said was, 'despicable'."

Gaara's face hardened, and then softened at the sadness in friends face. "Naruto, I'm sure he didn't mean - "

"No, he did. He found me despicable, and he's right. Nothing will ever erase what Orochimaru did to me."

Squaring his shoulder's, Gaara found anger flooding his body. "If Uchiha can't appreciate what a special gift you are, then he doesn't deserve you."

Naruto could only laugh, a small, detached sound. "He is a prince of the blood-drinkers. I doubt there is little he doesn't deserve."

A feral growl erupted from Gaara's throat before both he and Naruto looked up, each carrying the same knowledge in their heads. Someone, or better yet, someone's of great power were nearby and getting closer by the minute. Of course Naruto had felt the Hyuugas' presence when Gaara had arrived. After all, a claimed Sanguine was far too valuable to be allowed off of their owner's property without proper escort, but the waves of chakra hitting both their senses weren't coming from Neji Hyuuga, but something even more powerful. And, more powerful than a Hyuuga could only mean one thing - Uchiha's.

"They're almost here," Naruto whispered. A nod from Gaara his only response before a knock was heard on the door.

"Naruto? Gaara?" came Jiraiya's concerned voice.

Giving Naruto's hand a firm squeeze, Gaara stood from the bed, going to open the door. On the other side, a tall man with long, white hair gave him a half smile. "Hello boys. I trust you've had a good visit."

Nodding slightly, Gaara kept his hand on the doorknob. "Yes Jiraiya-sama." As the words left Gaara's mouth, two new figures came up, flanking the old man centered within the doorway. Both were paler than freshly fallen snow, with ebony hair and matching eyes. And, although one was slightly taller than the other and each had slightly different hair styles, there was no mistaking them for the brother's they were.

Despite the stinging words Naruto had heard Sasuke make, Gaara still managed to bow deeply from the waist. After all, these were the royalty of the blood-drinker's world. His own master, Neji Hyuuga was one of the most powerful and highly placed royals among their world, but no one was higher than the two men standing before him.

Stepping out from behind Jiraiya's body, the older of the Uchiha brothers came forward, a long, slender hand gliding its way towards Gaara's bloody red hair. "Sanguine Gaara, it has been a long time."

Gaara's voice betrayed no emotion. "My master keeps me close at hand, Prince Itachi."

The smirk on Itachi's face grew. "Yes, I would imagine Neji would want to keep you very close."

Suddenly, the blankness on Gaara's face faltered. The fact that Hinata had willingly given him over to her cousin, Neji, was not well known. In fact, up until this point in time, he'd assumed no one but the three of them had known. Transfer of a Sanguine's ownership prior to their owner's death was a punishable crime. A very punishable crime.

Not knowing how to respond, all Gaara could do was stare, his emerald eyes blank as the man before him laughed. "It's all right. Lady Hinata herself explained the situation to me and as all parties are willing and you have stayed within the Hyuuga household, there seems little to punish."

Letting out a breath Gaara had barely known he was holding, all he could do was bow and offer a very sincere, "Thank you."

"There is little to thank. Unlike Orochimaru, the Hyuuga's are loyal to the Uchiha's hold on power. It is in our best interest to keep all involved happy and it is my understanding that you make Neji Hyuuga very happy indeed."

Gaara felt the heat of a fresh blush all the way to his toes and that heat only doubled as Itachi closed the gap between them, his voice low and sultry, "And, as such good friends, I wonder if you would allow me a small gift."

"Gift?" Gaara all but choked out.

"Yes, my beautiful little Sanguine. Something small, inconsequential at best."

"And that would be?"

"Don't look so frightened, Gaara. All I'm asking for is a strand of hair. One simple piece amongst the thousands littering that perfect head of yours."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gaara could only thank the gods that this was all the prince wanted. True, he may belong to the Hyuuga's, but if Itachi Uchiha asked to drain him dry, there would be little he could say in protest. And so, reaching up, Gaara was relieved to only be losing a single strand of blood filled hair. And yes, blood filled was the correct wording for his hair. It was a well known fact among both the Sanguine's and blood-drinkers that the color of his hair was more than DNA alone. No, the actual color of his hair was clear, it was the blood flowing within each of those strands which gave it its deep, red tint. Every single strand a living entity, down to its very tip.

Handing the crimson thread over, everyone in the room held their breath, watching in mute fascination as Itachi opened his mouth, sticking out his long, pink tongue and allowing Gaara's hair to fall onto said muscle, his face twisting in shear ecstasy as the hair melted, leaving a bloody crimson trail in its wake.

With glassed over, obsidian eyes, Itachi breathed a deep and cleansing breath. It had been far too long since he'd had the pleasure of blood in his mouth. Centuries to be precise, and the small taste lingering on his tongue was enough to almost push him into an all out blood lust. To be sure, what he'd just done had been reckless. Not really dangerous, after all, Itachi Uchiha had too much control over his baser needs to ever give into such an overwhelming emotion, but all the same, it had been a tempting tease. And, if events in the immediate future did not go as he hoped they would, this would be the last taste he'd have for untold centuries to come.

Still savoring the taste, Itachi felt, more than saw his brother move closer, no doubt Sasuke fearing the worst. "Foolish little brother, do you really think me that weak?" Itachi asked, though the malice was gone from his voice.

"Not weak, aniki, only desperate with want."

Taking a deep breath, Itachi wanted to be irritated with his brother at having brought up such a sensitive subject in front of others, but it was difficult to be mad at Sasuke. It always had been. They'd both given up so much for the other. But, with a little luck and some not so subtle seducing, perhaps some of those issues from their past could be resolved. As if on cue, Itachi's black eyes drifted to the blond haired figure sitting alone on a large bed; the light blue sheets surrounding his body making the precious person look small and frail. It was a falsity, but still, that was the impression Naruto gave as his curious blue eyes watched the scene playing out before him.

"Perhaps, little brother, you are right." Without taking his eyes off his prey, Itachi said, "We would like to be alone with Naruto now."

Both Jiraiya and Gaara gave each other a nervous glance before looking back at Naruto's shivering body. Gaara was on the verge of doing something very stupid by ignoring the Uchiha's command, when Jiraiya spoke softly in his ear, "It'll be ok kid. Trust me."

Looking back at the old man, Gaara could only nod. Jiraiya had been Naruto's teacher, and more importantly, his friend. He was like an old pervy uncle you loved to hate. And, in all the years he'd known the guy, he'd never known him to ever hurt his blond friend. Giving a quick nod, Gaara looked back towards Naruto and said, "I'll see you later," and he truly hoped he wasn't lying as he walked out the door, hearing the deceptively quiet click of the lock setting in place. Breathing in deeply, all Gaara could do was hope Naruto wasn't about to be forced into yet another nightmare, because no one deserved that much pain and grief in their lives, least of all, Naruto.

::::::::::

Naruto didn't move an inch. In fact, he wondered if he could move even if he wanted. His body seemed frozen in place as he watched Gaara and Jiraiya's back's exiting his room, soon followed by Sasuke's hand reaching behind him and locking the door. _God's_, he thought, _I am so fucked._

Both Itachi and Sasuke stared at the small figure in the bed. His body almost completely hidden beneath layers of clothing. Most likely, he was currently wearing more clothes than he'd owned in all the prior years of his life. Which, was actually normal for a Sanguine. Their perfect bodies were something to be flaunted, not covered. The fact that Naruto now hid his said more than any words ever could.

But neither prince cared about what the blond's skin looked like. To them, he was more precious than their very own crowns. All their hopes were wound up in that one, singular tanned body. Hopes both had long ago given up on. Hopes that only now did either of them start to allow purchase within their frigid hearts. Hopes which would either be dashed or fulfilled within the next few minutes to hours. Fighting off his own nerves, Sasuke moved closer to his brother, placing his hand within the larger man's, feeling the strength of his brother's fingers intertwine with his own. The action calmed them both and with a gentle squeeze, Itachi finally broke the silence.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama tells me your body has had time to heal since Orochimaru's capture."

The quaking in Naruto's body only magnified at both Itachi's deep voice and his words. Reaching up a nervous hand, Naruto rubbed at the back of his head. "If you mean to say that my health has returned, then I guess you're right."

Sasuke's head twitched to the side. "Yes, that is what we were referring to. We are both well aware that your scars remain."

Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was talking about the emotional or physical scars Orochimaru had left. But it didn't really matter. The mere mention of the word, 'scars' brought a fresh wave of shame scalding its way through his body. Staring down at his hands, Naruto's voice was soft. "That is true."

Both Sasuke and Itachi shared a brief glance, though neither turned their heads away from the bed to do it. And, even though the moment was brief, it communicated volumes between the two brothers. It was a constant amazement to both of them how one man could have done so much damage. Both knew they'd be cleaning up the fallout for decades to come, and unfortunately, Naruto was one of the main casualties of the war Orochimaru had planned on creating.

"Naruto, may we sit on the bed with you?" Itachi asked, his voice betraying none of the anxiety he felt. On the surface, it was a simple question, but if Naruto refused them this, then there was little hope for what they really wanted.

Looking up, Naruto's bright blue eyes darted from one Uchiha to the other as he wondered why Itachi had asked him that. Naruto was a Sanguine, and as such, was subject to whatever his princes desires were. There really was no need to ask. Itachi was being polite when he didn't need to be and Naruto was just confused as he nodded and gave a quiet, "All right."

With a light squeeze of Sasuke's fingers, Itachi dropped his brother's hand and they both walked towards the bed, neither one making even a whisper of noise as their feet made contact with the floor. Only the slight shifting of the mattress under their weight indicating that either one had moved.

Looking up, Naruto watched - eyes wide and chest burning as the two beautiful males shifted on the bed, both sitting a few feet in front of him. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Naruto couldn't help being mesmerized by them. He was, after all, a Sanguine, and before him sat the two most powerful blood-drinkers alive. Eon's of instinct played upon his body, urging him to close that short distance and yet he remained where he was. True, he was a Sanguine, but he was a tainted and scarred one. In short, he did not feel good enough to be in the same room with the Uchiha's, let alone anything else.

As it was, Naruto wasn't the only one having trouble keeping his body to himself. Just the mere proximity of his flesh sent both Uchiha's into a near euphoric state. Each could hear the steady beat of Naruto's heart, the constant hum of his blood flowing in a never ending river of life. And his smell; gods, the smell of such an exquisite Sanguine . . . it took every once of strength both had not to jump him, sinking their thirsty fangs into his ready flesh, feeling warm liquid spilling into their throats . . . but Naruto had been traumatized and neither wanted to hurt him. No, neither prince wanted to force the lovely Sanguine into anything. They wanted a very willing Naruto coming to them. Wanted to give as much pleasure to him as his blood would give them.

Taking in a deep and steadying breath, Itachi took the quiet opportunity to collect both his thoughts and desires. Beside him, Sasuke was unusually quiet, at least, unusually quiet for being around him. His brother had never been known as a great conversationalist, but Itachi knew that his silence now was more due to his overwhelming desire for the boy in front of them. And, not just a recent desire. Only Itachi knew what Sasuke had given up when Naruto had been sent into Orochimaru's care. If not for Sasuke's love for Itachi, Naruto would have been given to the youngest Uchiha heir, not the snake like monster.

Keeping his voice as even as possible, Itachi began the seduction. "Naruto, do you know why my brother and I are here?"

Naruto didn't even need to think about his response, before giving a quick and honest, "No."

Itachi took another deep breath. "Then, perhaps you would be so kind as to let me explain." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a slight movement in Sasuke's body. The almost imperceptible forward motion towards the blond object of his dreams.

Although unable to visually see Sasuke's movements, Naruto sensed something and unconsciously reached up, pulling the fabric of his shirt closer around his body. Of course, neither Uchiha missed the gesture and a low growl, only audible to another blood-drinker issued forth from Itachi's mouth, warning his brother of his actions. Itachi didn't have to look towards his brother to know his warning had been headed. He could feel the stone like stillness beside him. But, although Sasuke had acquiesced this time, it was becoming increasingly difficult for both of them to remain where they were. In essence, there simply wasn't enough time to take this as slow as he would like.

Rubbing the palm of his hand across his forehead, Itachi gave a rare hint regarding the strain on his body. "Naruto, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make this more blunt than I would have liked. You see, it is very difficult for my brother and me to sit across from you like this. The strain is becoming . . . more than we can bear."

Fear etched its bitter way down Naruto's spine. A fear he shouldn't have felt in the presence of blood-drinkers. Sanguine's longed to be taken. Longed to be bitten and have their blood flow out of their bodies, giving life and comfort to the creatures they were born to serve. Never were they supposed to fear that which they were so desperate to be with. But, Orochimaru's scars weren't just on the outside, but the inside as well, and it was those invisible ones which threatened his happiness more than any other.

Sasuke and Itachi felt the fear roll off Naruto in waves and that did more to reign in their collective hungers than anything else. Both regretting making the blond feel this way, Itachi was just about to speak when surprisingly, Sasuke beat him to it, "Please, don't be afraid. We don't want to hurt you."

"No, quiet the contrary," Itachi quickly added.

"I-I don't u-understand."

Itachi sighed. "I know. I know I'm not being clear, Naruto. It's just, this is very important to both Sasuke and myself. You have no idea how much you mean to us - how difficult it is for me to convey."

Naruto's fear turned into confusion as he cocked his head to the side. "'Important'? Why would I be important to the princes of the blood-drinkers?"

The Uchiha's trademark smirks turned into sad smiles, and this time, they did look at each other. A simple nod of Sasuke's head giving Itachi leave to continue. "Naruto, would it surprise you to know that, until today, I had not tasted a drop of blood in over three centuries."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, his jaw gapping. "W-what do you mean? You're a blood-drinker. You have to drink or else you'll die."

Itachi nodded. "True, but since I am the eldest living heir of the Uchiha's, I can feed off of those under me. Not in the physical sense, but in the spiritual one. As long as my people feed, then I remain alive."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Naruto couldn't understand. Well, that wasn't completely true, he did understand what Itachi was saying, at least, he thought he did. But, just because he could live without physical blood, didn't mean he would, or should. After all, the look of pure bliss on Itachi's face at the taste of Gaara's blood could not be mistaken. Why deny oneself such a pleasure. Turning confused blue eyes up, Naruto asked, "But why? Why would you abstain?"

"Simple. My needs are . . . great. Being the strongest comes with a bitter price. When I drink, when the blood flows into my mouth, I find it difficult to stop. I can drain a Sanguine in a matter of seconds.

Naruto felt the lump in his throat tighten. It was supposed to be impossible for a blood-drinker to completely drain a Sanguine. That's why when one was born, they were so cherished. "B-but, t-that's impossible."

"I assure you, it is not," Itachi flatly stated.

Giving a brief glance towards Sasuke, Naruto asked, "And, your brother? Are you the same?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, but . . . " Sasuke sent pleading eyes towards his brother. The issue of Itachi's abstinence was touchy enough, but this next one . . .

Reaching out a hand, Itachi cupped the side of his brother's face, feeling the cool skin under his thumb as he lovingly traced the line of Sasuke's jaw. "Due to our close biological connection, I can feel it when Sasuke feeds. The blood of another slipping down his throat is a bittersweet torture to me. And, if subjected to it long enough, would most surely lead me to insanity. Stripping away any and every ounce of control I may have."

Shaking his head, Sasuke reached up to cradle the hand cupping his chin. "I could never do that to you aniki."

"I know." Turning his attention back to Naruto's stunned face, Itachi continued with their second family secret. "Since Sasuke can not gain strength in the same manner as myself, I have allowed him to feed off of my blood. There is no pleasure in the act and therefore, has little effect on me. It is that which keeps him alive."

Naruto sat, staring dumbfounded at the pale gods before him, admitting such great weaknesses to him. To feed off of another blood-drinker wasn't illegal, but he knew of none who did it. From what he'd been told, the blood was nourishing - barely, and tasted horrid. Drinking from each other was only something one did in the most desperate of situations. This was definitely not something a blood-drinker would ever freely admit doing. Public knowledge of such an act would be, at the very least, embarrassing, and at the most . . . political suicide. And, just as this thought drifted through Naruto's jumbled brain, a second swiftly followed. No blood-drinker in their right mind would admit to someone the things the prince's were revealing to him. Who would be dumb enough to take that risk. Answer - no one. Not unless the person hearing such confessions would never be able to . . .

And just like that, Sasuke's earlier assurances that they had no intentions of hurting the blond flew right out of Naruto's head. Intense, overwhelming fear taking its place. Scrambling back on the bed, tears swarmed blue eyes, making their color brilliant in their agony.

"Naruto?" came a chorus of concerned voices. "What's wrong?"

"You . . . why?" came a broken sob. "After everything . . . I didn't want to help him . . . I tried to fight back, but . . . " another heart wrenching sob echoed through the room, leaving Sasuke and Itachi heartbroken while desperately trying to figure out what had sent Naruto over the edge.

"Naruto, I don't understand," came Itachi's less than calm voice.

"I tried to fight," Naruto continued sobbing into his drenched hands. "I didn't want to help create his army. Please . . . p-please, I promise I won't tell. Not anyone. I-I don't want to die. N-not now . . ."

Understanding came in crashing waves and a quick glance at one another was all it took for the brothers to agree, and, fast as lightening, Naruto found his back pressed into Itachi's chest while Sasuke hugged his body from the front, his wet tears finding fresh fabric to drench as the Uchiha's touch only caused his sobs to increase in both quantity and volume.

"Shhh, Precious," Itachi coed while running a pale hand through golden hair. "No one will ever hurt you again, including us."

Cupping Naruto's face, Sasuke brought those obscenely sapphire eyes up to meet his own. "Of course we don't blame you for Orochimaru's actions. You, more than anyone, were his victim. Please, please stop crying." And as those final words filtered into Naruto's brain, he felt soft lips press against his forehead, drifting feather light kisses down his nose and cheeks.

"S-sas-uke?" Naruto sputtered, his tears finally stopping.

"Much better, Precious."

"I-I don't understand. Why would you tell me all those things, if . . . "

Naruto could feel Itachi's warm breath drifting across his left earlobe, sending shivers of pleasure racing down his spine. "Do you know what Tsunade-sama told us? What she discovered during your recovery?" Itachi asked.

Still staring into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, Naruto could only shake his head while muttering, "No."

"You really have no idea how special you are. Do you?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. All Orochimaru had ever told him was how ugly and pathetic he was. It had been years since anyone had referred to him as anything more than an occasionally useful tool.

Suddenly, Itachi's hands were no longer in Naruto's hair, but drifting across his abdomen as Sasuke's fingers continued gliding over his face, drawing small circles around his temples as he spoke, "Do you know that at any given time, your body holds three times the amount of blood as a normal Sanguine? And, on top of that, no one has ever come close to your regeneration abilities. Any other Sanguine would have died in Orochimaru's hell hole, but not you, Naruto. You lived."

Yes, he'd lived. Lived a horror no one should ever have to endure. How many times had he wished his body wouldn't heal, that the monster's feeding off him would finally take too much. Oh, how he'd begged and pleaded to whatever god would listen for some kind of release. But it never came.

Eyes drifting up, all Naruto could do was stare into Sasuke's endless dark ones and wonder . . . could his prayers have finally been answered? Were the two blood-drinkers holding him now his salvation? To be certain, they'd freed him from his own private hell, but what had he been freed into? Over the past few weeks, he'd been taken care of. His body allowed to heal as his mind recovered from all Orochimaru's inflicted trauma, and yes, he was very grateful. But, living a useless, unloved life seemed like not much of a life at all. He was a Sanguine - born to be loved and cherished. Born to give life to those who could not sustain it on their own. Born to live life to its fullest, not wallow in sadness and fear.

Unconsciously, Naruto's warm hands covered Itachi's cold fingers as they splayed out along his clothed abdomen while Sasuke's hands continued their soothing course over his whiskered cheeks. "Prince Uchiha . . . "

"Sasuke," the prince corrected him.

Blushing, Naruto started again, "S-sasuke, forgive me, but I still don't understand. Why would you tell me all those . . . private things. If anyone found out . . . "

Breaking eye contact with Naruto, Sasuke sent pleading eyes back towards his brother, earning a small nod as Itachi, not Sasuke began talking. "Naruto, before we go any further, I'm afraid I must ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness?" came Naruto's shocked voice. "What on earth would I have to forgive you for?"

Giving a long and tired sigh, Itachi hugged Naruto closer to his own body, his lips as close to Naruto's ear as possible without touching flesh on flesh. "Because, Precious, you were never meant to go to Orochimaru."

"Huh?" was Naruto's less than intelligent response.

"As with all Sanguine's, it was clear what you were firm birth. From the birthmark circling your abdomen, to the scars on your cheeks, all the signs were evident from your first breath. And by the time you'd taken your second taste of oxygen, it was determined that you would belong to my brother."

"Sasuke?"

Turning his head slightly, Sasuke could no longer bear looking into Naruto's pain filled blue orbs as he answered, "It's true."

"B-but, then why? Why was I given to another?"

"Because of his love for me," Itachi sadly answered.

Rotating his head, Naruto's face slipped from Sasuke's hands as he turned to look at the man currently holding him as he questioned, "_Because of his love for you?"_

Itachi only nodded while one of his hands came up to comb through Naruto's hair, his voice full of immeasurable pain. "Can you imagine what it would have been like for me? To feel Sasuke's pleasure every time he tasted you, but never able to feel such joy myself. The temptation to sate my own appetites would have been overwhelming, and even I am not strong enough to have resisted such an urge. In short, I would have either drifted into madness, or killed with my unquenchable blood lust." Releasing Naruto's hair, Itachi moved his hand down to cup a tanned cheek. "He loved me too much to put me through so much pain."

Nodding his head weakly, all Naruto could do was stare blankly ahead. "So, he chose you over me."

Simultaneously, both Uchiha's felt their hearts drop at the emptiness lacing the blond's voice. Truly, Sasuke wanted to protest, but in essence, Naruto was right. He had chosen his brother's well being over Naruto's. Not that either one had ever thought Orochimaru would have done what he did to the little Sanguine. Never, in all the hundreds of years that blood-drinkers had been roaming the earth had one ever treated a Sanguine in such a manner. Wars were won and lost in the quest for such a precious person, but never had one been treated the way Naruto was. And as such, it had never once entered either one of their minds.

"Naruto - " came Sasuke's choked voice, but as blue eyes focused once more upon his face, he couldn't go on and simply stared, his mouth slightly agape with all the feelings he wanted to express, and yet finding no words to do any of them justice.

Smiling, Naruto leaned forward, grasping the youngest Uchiha's hands within his own. "It's all right Sasuke. You made the right choice. Your brother is precious to you, as he should be. I could never compare - "

With a strangled cry of frustration, Sasuke reached forward, grabbing Naruto from his brothers arms and holding him within his own. With shaking limbs and bleeding eyes, Sasuke buried Naruto's head into his chest. "Never, and I mean, never say such a thing again. You have no idea how special you are. How perfectly unique, how beautiful, how . . . gods, there simply are no words to describe what we feel for you."

Naruto could feel the coolness of Sasuke's skin through the light fabric of the shirt he wore. Could smell the crisp, clean scent of winter easing its way through his senses. And at the same time, he relished the quiet silence below his ear, for the only time a heart beat below the chest of a blood-drinker was when they were actively feeding. Inwardly, Naruto wondered how long it had been since Itachi had felt the beat of his own heart. And, as if on cue, Naruto felt Itachi's cold hands snake their way underneath his shirt, running the length of his back, sending shivers of ecstasy tingling down his spine.

"My brother is right, Naruto. You have no idea how very precious you are to us," Itachi's voice sang through Naruto's brain, pulling him back into reality once again, forcing him from the dazed joy of being held between two blood-drinkers.

Gently pushing against Sasuke's chest, Naruto felt the cold, yet somehow soothing arms of the youngest prince fall from his body, and he forced his own body to the side, placing both Uchiha's within eyeshot. And, as his eyes roamed over the two pale figures, one thing was perfectly obvious . . . need. A great and overriding need sang through both of them, lighting up their black eyes into crisp shards of obsidian. And below that need lay a river of other emotions; pain, want, desire, fear, lust, and dare he think it . . . love.

Shaking his head, Naruto thought he must finally be going crazy. All the years spent in Orochimaru's basement were finally catching up to him, because there was no way in all the seven layers of hell that these two beautiful creatures could ever want him.

"Naru - "

Holding up a hand, Naruto stopped the voice, filling the empty space with his own quivering one, "I-I don't know w-what you w-want from me. The w-way you look at me, I k-know you expect s-something, but I don't know w-what."

Without looking at each other, both Uchiha's reached out a slender, pale hand, entwining their fingers within each others as they both continued staring at the Sanguine in front of them. Both thinking the same thing, _it was now, or never_. Taking a deep breath, Itachi came to the point. "What we want, Naruto, is you."

"But . . . why?" Naruto asked, his eyes desperate with their own need.

"Because, we believe you can do what none other can. What not even another Sanguine could offer us. All the times Orochimaru left you to those abominations he made, all those times you were drained, how many times should it have ended your life? Even a Sanguine has limits and those limits should have been reached long ago. And yet, here you are. Without even the benefit of your own pleasure to heal your wounds, you survived. Maybe it's because of your body's unheard of ability to regenerate blood, maybe it's because you simply refused to give up and give in. Whatever the reason, your very survival has given Sasuke and me reason to hope."

"_Hope_," Naruto's voice was unsure, even as his mind began making sense of what Itachi was saying.

With a harsh squeeze to his brother's hand, Itachi nodded. "Yes, Naruto, hope. You see, if you were able to survive that, then there is a chance . . . a very good chance, that you would be able to live with both Sasuke and myself. To be with us, as our mutual Sanguine. To give your blood, your very life essence to us. And in return, we would give you as much pleasure as your body could handle. We would love you beyond reason. Would protect and keep you safe so that no creature could ever do you harm again."

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest, tugging furtively on his baggy clothes, Itachi's words bouncing through his brain, gaining both speed and momentum, a single memory stabbing through his brain with vicious force. The memory of being both drained and chained, head falling into his chest and near unconsciousness as a cool voice wafted through the dank room. The voice of Sasuke Uchiha, his cold fingers touching his chin, lifting his face up and locking eyes with bloody iris's bent on vengeance. And then, that caustic word . . . those few syllables which cut through his soul, _despicable_.

Both Itachi and Sasuke stared, fear coursing through their veins at Naruto's reaction to Itachi's words. And, as pain filled blue eyes looked up and blinked, a single tear began etching its way down a tan, whisker scarred cheek. "How can you say you want me?" Naruto asked, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

With a quick glance at his brother, Sasuke turned confused eyes towards his blond. "I don't understand, Naruto, why would you think we wouldn't?"

Shaking his head, Naruto's words were soft, but sharp, "Not _we_. You."

Jerking slightly, Sasuke was even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember, Sasuke? Because, I do."

"I've no idea - "

Naruto cut him off. "That night, when you raided Orochimaru's home. W-when you f-found me. You called me d-despicable."

Understanding crashed through Sasuke's brain like a hurricane and suddenly, he felt the strength in his brother's hand as it painfully squeezed his own. Glancing over, he saw Itachi's unsure and angry eyes as his voice flatly stated, "Sas - explain this."

Closing his eyes briefly, Sasuke took a deep and cleansing breath. "Naruto's right, I did say that." Beside him, he heard Itachi take in a hissing breath while whispering, "Brother - " which Sasuke promptly ignored. "But, you misunderstood. I was not calling you despicable, but referring to the actions of Orochimaru." Feeling his brother's fingers ease up on his own, Sasuke drew his hand away, scooting forward and once again cupping Naruto's cheeks. "In my eyes, you have never been anything but beautiful."

Tears of relief and need tumbled down Naruto's whiskered cheeks, pooling around the pale white flesh of Sasuke's hands. Still, Naruto's past would not release it's hold and his choked voice whispered, "I'm n-not b-beautiful. N-not anymore."

Reaching around his brother, Itachi's hands moved to rest over Sasuke's, his voice even and sure, "Oh, Precious. My foolish little brother is correct, you are, beyond a doubt, the most beautiful being in existence."

Large, crystalline blue eyes looked up, begging for reassurance. "Really?"

Naruto watched as Itachi's mouth quirked up into an unusual smile. "Please, let us show you just how remarkable we find you."

Biting his lower lip, Naruto was only now beginning to grasp the enormity of what the two princes were asking of him. And, just as he'd brought an unknown hope to the Uchiha's, so had they sparked that elusive flame within his own chest.

With his eyes closed tight in concentrated thought, Naruto never saw the unearthly stillness both Uchiha's had taken in front of him. Not needing to breath, in the strictest sense of the words, both sat - completely and utterly immobile as they waited for one small, emotionally and physically damaged, blond angel to reveal their collective fates. And then, just when neither thought they could stand another second; long, blond lashes quivered ever upwards while luscious pink lips parted, sucking in the very air that would soon be expelled outward, carrying sounds and syllables which they both longed and feared hearing.

Naruto had never been much for flowery words, nor long, drawn out answers. And, so, in the end, he uttered but one word, "Ok."

But no other word was needed, and he'd no more gotten out those two tiny little letters than he found his back cradled against Itachi's firm chest, both their bodies leaning against a myriad of soft pillows gathered against the headboard.

In front of him, Sasuke's black, hungry orbs stared at him, his fingers already busy removing the oversized cloth covering Naruto's scarred skin. No sooner had the fabric fallen to the side, than Naruto felt Itachi's hands roaming his exposed skin while sharpened nails gently grazed his sensitive nipples.

Laying his head back upon Itachi's shoulder, all Naruto could do was moan out his pleasure.

"Itachi - " Sasuke's strained voice questioned, his eyes silently pleading with his brother.

Beside his ear, Naruto felt Itachi's warm breath as he answered his brother's unasked question, "He was always meant to be your's, Sas. I believe it only fair you be the first."

Naruto's breath hitched as he felt his cock jump in want. Here he was, lying between the two most powerful and stunningly beautiful creatures to ever grace the planet, and they were discussing which one would pleasure him first.

Through hazy eyes, Naruto saw Sasuke's hand come up, stroking Itachi's face lovingly as he answered, "Thank you aniki, but I do not need to be first in everything."

Underneath him, Naruto felt Itachi's muscle's tense. "Sasuke, I - "

"I have not been denied the taste of blood as you have, I will not have you suffer any longer," Sasuke answered.

Naruto could feel Itachi's head shaking behind him. "The foul taste of your own kin's blood hardly qualifies, I - "

But Sasuke cut him off again. "No, aniki. If Naruto is willing, I will take his body this night, but I leave his blood to you."

Itachi's steady hands hid the deep anxiety seeping through his entire being. Shifting his fingers from Naruto's nipples, Itachi began running those slender appendages through impossibly blond locks. "Naruto . . . is what my brother suggests agreeable?'

Naruto's mind was stumbling through a world of foggy ecstasy. It had been so long since he'd felt any touch not laced with poisonous violence. Reaching one hand back and the other forward, Naruto ran tanned fingers through two separate, yet equally soft strands of ebony hair. "Please . . . I . . ." Not able to find the words, the only answer Naruto could give was a quick, assuring nod of his head.

Sasuke needed no further prompting and quickly divested Naruto of his remaining clothes, leaving all the raised, distorted skin littering Naruto's tanned frame clearly visible. Seeing the blatant evidence of their precious blond's horrific past gave both Uchiha's pause, stopping their movements in unspoken unity.

Feeling all pleasure stop, Naruto's lidded eyes opened, only to find Sasuke's dark orbs locked on his body. Completely self-conscious, Naruto began pulling in his legs, the whole of his being desperately trying to curl up into the smallest ball possible, wanting to hide his deformity from the world. Inside his heart, the small hope he'd allowed to blossom came crashing down, wilting into decay.

A soft sob broke the brother's out of their stupor, only to find the object of their combined desires distressed and heartbroken. "Naruto - "

"NO! Don't look. I-I know how u-ugly I am. I t-tried to tell you . . . I . . . "

Neither Itachi, nor Sasuke said a word, for words were not what Naruto needed. They could tell the blond all they wanted that the marks laid out across his body made him no less valuable, no less beautiful. That the only thing the scars did was cause a righteous anger towards anyone who would have dared harm the one person so vital to their very existence. But words were only words and their actions needed to speak much louder. No, their actions _would _speak much louder.

With patient hands, Itachi grabbed both Naruto's arms, pulling them down and to his sides, while Sasuke took hold of the blond's legs, parting and stretching them forward as he settled himself neatly between tanned thighs. Without a word spoken, Sasuke bent his head forward, his tongue tracing over each and ever raised piece of flesh, all the while, Itachi's fingers were doing the same. And, with each touch of tongue and flesh, Naruto's body began relaxing, the pleasured bliss returning in small increments until his sobs turned into soft moans.

"Sasuke, Itachi . . . "

Reaching forward, Sasuke gently took one of Naruto's hands, leading the palm to the hardened flesh of his groin. Pressing Naruto's hand to his clothed erection, Sasuke hoarsely whispered, "Do you feel what you do to me."

Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise, but he was even more shocked when Itachi shifted his weight so that he could also feel the unmistakable bulge in the elder Uchiha's pants pushing against his ass. "My little brother is not the only one so easily affected."

Glancing down, Sasuke let his eyes drop, easily finding Naruto's own desire in his proudly standing dick. With one, smooth, pale hand, Sasuke's fingers lightly touched his blond's engorged flesh and was more than pleased by the hissing intake of breath Naruto took.

Rubbing Naruto's painfully full erection, Sasuke let his voice drop to a husky baritone. "From this point forward, your life will be nothing but pure, exquisite pleasure. Each night, my brother and I will fill you with our cum, while at the same time, painting your body with your own white, creamy juices. Never will you be alone again. Never will you suffer." Bending down, Sasuke claimed Naruto's parted lips in a searing kiss, whispering as they parted, "Never will we let you go."

As Naruto's blue eyes flew wide, he now found the youngest Uchiha completely naked. His pearly, white skin gleaming in the softly lit room. When Sasuke'd removed his clothes, Naruto had no idea and cared even less. What did matter was Sasuke's hands as they traveled down his backside, firmly grabbing his ass and pulling his whole body forward on the bed. Now, Naruto's head lay on Itachi's chest, his tanned legs spread wide, his terribly underused pink, puckered hole twitching invitingly.

Zeroing in on the covetous orifice, Sasuke's pupils dilated. "Tell me what you see, otouto."

"Heaven, if it exists, aniki."

Moving his hands under Naruto's arms, Itachi began lovingly stroking the blond's blushed nipples, pulling them into tight buds of pleasure; increasing Naruto's already rapid breath. "Prepare him well, Sas."

With sure hands, Sasuke moved a slender finger towards Naruto's quivering hole, already dripping with fluid. Male or female, Sanguine's bodies were made for receiving pleasure and were blessed with self lubrication. Pushing that singular digit inside, both Sasuke and Itachi felt Naruto's body tense, his back arching off the elder's chest as a deep moan whispered past his clenched teeth.

Pulling his finger out, now soaked in Naruto's juices, Sasuke brought the slender digit to his tongue, happily licking the nectar. Easing one of his hands down, Itachi began stroking Naruto's heavy cock. "How does he taste?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Sasuke once again dipped his finger into Naruto's warm hole, bringing it out only to place said finger in front of his brother's mouth. "It is impossible to describe. Taste for yourself."

Leaning that extra bit forward, Itachi's long tongue snaked its way out of his mouth, greedily lapping at his brother's offered finger. With a deep groan, Itachi pulled away. "Precious one, you are delicious both inside and out."

By now, Naruto was near panting with both want and need. The display the Uchiha brothers were putting on was almost as tortuous as anything he'd been through before. " . . . please . . . "

Looking deep into pools of blue, Sasuke placed one hand on Naruto's tanned cheek, while the other went straight for his hole, immediately sliding in two fingers; pumping in and out of his clenching hole. "Oh . . . gods . . . uhhh . . . "

Still moving his fingers in and out, Sasuke began scissoring them as he leaned down into Naruto's face, his lips mere inches away. "Naruto, soon, my brother and I will make slow, delicious love to this body of yours. But, I am afraid, neither of us will be able to contain ourselves this first time. It . . . it has been too long and our need is too great. I . . . this . . . this may not be as pleasant as we'd like it to be."

Reaching clarity for only a brief moment, Naruto's blue eyes came into focus. Hearing every word the youngest Uchiha uttered, Naruto's answer was clear. "I don't care. Fuck me. Sink your teeth into me. I can take it. Just don't you dare stop pounding into me." Leaning up, Naruto closed those few inches, devouring Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss, eliciting low growls from both brother's.

With his lips still firmly attached to Naruto's, Sasuke pushed yet another finger into the blond's hole, reveling in the gasps and moans he swallowed from Naruto's mouth while he pushed back on those slender appendages.

"Enough!" Itachi growled, his eyes already bleeding red. "Fuck him, Sasuke. Fuck him and make him ours."

Needing no further prompting, Sasuke pulled his fingers out, using Naruto's own fluids to coat his rock hard dick. Pulling the blond's knees high up into the air and over his shoulders, Sasuke quickly lined up his erection and sheathed himself in one swift go. All the while, Itachi's hand had never stopped fondling Naruto's own cock and balls.

Bowing his spine, Naruto's back lifted off Itachi's hard abs, his head thrashing from side to side in pure, blissful pleasure. "F-fuck . . . don't stop . . . "

Looking up, Sasuke stared into his brother's lust filled eyes, his own now bleeding red in time with his aniki's. Pulling back, Sasuke's hips snapped forward. Pushing Naruto's body down and driving him hard into Itachi's chest. "That's it, otouto. Pound him into me. Fuck our Precious into my body."

Sasuke's hands were on either side of his brother's body, gripping the sheets as his hips drove forward and back, faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper as he pounded into Naruto's hole, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy.

"How does he feel, Sasuke. Tell me how his hole feels as it swallows your cock," Itachi ordered.

Sasuke could barely speak, his body coiled tight as a spring. "Uhnn . . . gods, he's gripping me like a vice . . . I . . . I want more . . . deeper . . . " Pulling Naruto's legs up even higher, Sasuke spread the tanned appendages farther than Naruto had ever been spread in his life, allowing Sasuke's engorged flesh to go deeper than ever, his pale, tight balls slapping against a tight, tanned ass.

Naruto had never known such pleasure. Truly, his mind was long gone in the blissful sea only great sex can provide. Vaguely, through the haze, he could hear Itachi's warm breath against his ear. "Is he fucking you good Precious? Do you like my little Otouto's big cock rammed up your ass? You look so good with your legs spread open like that, accepting my brothers dick into your lovely fuck-hole." And all the while Itachi spoke those sinful words, his equally sinful hand began pumping Naruto's leaking cock harder and harder.

With each thrust, Naruto's body was pushed further into Itachis; the hard lump digging into his lower back making it all too obvious that Sasuke wasn't the only well endowed Uchiha. Reaching back an arm, one of Naruto's hands found purchase on Itachi's shoulder, his short nails digging into unrelenting flesh.

"Fuck, Sas . . . are you close," Itachi barely hissed, his eyes having long ago bled red with his own desire.

Sasuke's thrusts were becoming staggered and uneven as his release loomed ever closer. "I-I can't . . . " Anything else his little brother wanted to say caught in a throat filled with unrelenting need. Tightening his fist even more, Itachi's hand continued pumping Naruto's swollen cock, feeling the blond's balls tighten within a matter of seconds. Sensing Naruto and Sasuke's impending orgasm's, Itachi lifted Naruto, driving Sasuke's cock that much deeper, triggering a deep and guttural scream as cum began spurting like an untapped geyser from Naruto's cock. In the background of Naruto's cry of bliss, came Sasuke's moan of pleasure as he too released white hot cum deep into Naruto's ass.

Keeping one hand on his blond, Itachi continued pumping Naruto through his mind numbing ecstasy, while the other hand cupped Naruto's head, pulling it to the side and revealing the pulsing vein below. Unable to resist any longer, Itachi felt his fangs elongate and noticed a small thread of saliva dripping down a scarred, tanned neck before giving a feral growl, finally giving into the raging desire for blood.

Far from being painful, Naruto found his second orgasm quickly layering on top of the first as Itachi's teeth sank deep into his flesh, sending a wave a impossible pleasure coursing through his veins. "Oh . . . fuck . . . Ita . . . "

Slowly coming down from his own high, Sasuke's black eyes focused in on what might just be the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. With his own cock still buried deep in Naruto's hole, the lovely little Sanguine's own dick was still spurting strings of white cum while his brother's mouth clamped heavily on the side of Naruto's neck, never spilling a drop of the precious crimson fluid. With eyelids fluttering over dazed, blue eyes and pink lips parted and panting un utter bliss, Naruto looked like the receiving creature he was always meant to be and Sasuke groaned in renewed desire. With his cock stiffening, Sasuke began pounding into he and his brother's newly acquired Sanguine, finding his second release quickly as he continued staring at the junction where Itachi's lips met Naruto's skin.

How long the feeding lasted, non of them knew for sure, but as Itachi's eyes faded from red back to black, the truth of the situation hit them all - it had worked. Though tired and in need of recovery, Naruto was still alive and deliciously sated. Neither Uchiha had hurt him. Looking into Sasuke's sated eyes, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy; deliriously so. Leaning forward, both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes had gone to half mast, their lips already tingling in anticipation of the awaiting kiss when Itachi's voice hissed, "Get off."

Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped mid motion, their hearts racing as Sasuke's dark eyes shot up, looking past his lover into his brother's wild, red, spinning eyes. Only moments ago, they'd been calm, but with one lust sated, another had claimed its place. Still as stone, Sasuke remained where he was; softening cock still inside Naruto.

Behind him, Naruto could feel the deep thudding of Itachi's reawakened heart, pounding mercilessly and soon, possessive arms wrapped themselves around his chest as the elder Uchiha all but growled, "Mine," into his ear.

"Itachi - "

His brother's name had barely left Sasuke's lips when he heard Itachi growl again, his feral instincts completely taking over. Without moving an inch, Sasuke's eyes shot down to Naruto's alarmed blue ones. "Sas - "

His own concern mounting, Sasuke quickly went through his available options, but in the end, there was only one holding a viable outcome; he had to let Itachi have his way with Naruto. Bracing his hands against the bed, Sasuke pulled himself out of the little Sanguine's body, allowing creamy white cum to dribble down onto the sheets below. Keeping his dark eyes locked on Naruto's, Sasuke's voice remained calm, his tone soothing, "Shhh, Precious, everything will be fine." No sooner had the words escaped his lips than he heard a small squeak from Naruto as he was thrown forward onto the bed; bare back pressed into the silken sheets as Itachi pulled tanned legs up and forward, Naruto's knees draped over his pale shoulders.

Head still spinning, Naruto's eyelids fluttered open a moment before he felt the elder Uchiha's enormous cock filling his sensitive hole, Sasuke's cum being driven both out and further into him. With Itachi's mind lost in lust, he immediately began pounding into Naruto's body, never giving him time to adjust. Thankfully, Naruto had already been stretched and despite the fear he'd felt earlier, pleasurable moans soon filled the room as Itachi repeatedly rammed his abused prostate.

Sitting on hands and knees, Sasuke's eyes dilated, a needy moan echoing from deep inside as his cock jumped and filled once again. Given the site before him, was it any wonder he was hard once more? There, laying on the bed, legs high up in the air and double over at the waist, lay his and Itachi's Sanguine. Naruto's tanned and slicked body moving back and forth across the silken sheets as Itachi plowed deep into his ass. Reaching out a pale hand, Sasuke moved a strand of sweat slickened hair off his brother's forehead, neatly tucking it behind an ear as Itachi continued thrusting into Naruto's eager body. Never taking his hand off his brother's skin, Sasuke's fingers continued their descent until a long slender digit was rubbing between Itachi's cheeks, gently probing his brother's pallid hole.

A quick glance at Naruto indicated their little Sanguine was lost in pleasure; eyes half lidded, Naruto writhed and moaned with unabashed passion. Knowing Naruto was more than okay, Sasuke scooted forward, keeping his fingers pressing against Itachi's fuck-hole while his other hand rubbed against his aniki's chest, rolling a single nipple between his two digits while licking the shell of his brother's ear. "God, Itachi," Sasuke moaned, "your cock looks so good going in and out of Naruto's body." Hearing a desperate groan from his brother only spurred Sasuke onward. Moving his hand from Itachi's nipple, Sasuke's long fingers migrated further south, cupping and squeezing Itachi's heavy balls as they slapped against Naruto's firm ass. "He feels good, doesn't he? Gripping your cock tight."

"F-fuck, Sas . . . "

Reaching in, Sasuke bit down on Itachi's earlobe, his own hard cock now rocking hard against the side of his brother's leg. "That's it, 'tachi, let it go. Fuck our little Precious. Make him ours."

Itachi's rhythm was becoming erratic, and soon, Sasuke was bucking wildly against his aniki's leg. "Fill him up, 'tachi. Cum inside his pretty cunt. Cum, Itachi," Sasuke growled, feeling his own release at hand. "Cum in our pretty Precious." With a final squeeze of Itachi's balls, he came, squirting a heavy load of cream deep into Naruto's body, and soon, both Sasuke and Naruto joined the elder Uchiha in their combined release.

Falling forward, Itachi's exhausted, but completely sated body landed on top of Naruto, both of them panting heavily, desperately trying to regain their breath while Sasuke lay beside their Sanguine in an equal state of near unconsciousness. For a few precious moments, the room knew only peace. But, as with all good things . . .

Soon enough, Itachi's mind calmed and with it came the realization of what he'd just done. Hazy memories with fuzzy edges began creeping back into his brain . . . his possessive declarations along with his brutal sexual release. Body going still, Itachi closed his eyes, willing the past few minutes to be false. How could he have lost control so completely? Especially with something this important.

Laying there, one Uchiha on top of him, while the other lay beside him, Naruto felt as if he could finally die happy. The last few moments with the Uchiha princes were what his life should have always been like. He'd done what he was born to do; feed a blood-drinker, and in the process, he'd received pleasure beyond anything he'd ever known possible. For the first time in his short life, Naruto, the Sanguine, felt complete . . . perfect even. But even in his state of bliss, he felt the man lying on top of him stiffen and still right before he felt Itachi's perfect body starting to move off of him - out of him. Before he could contemplate things further, Naruto's arms shot out, wrapping themselves around his lover. "No, don't you dare."

"Naruto, I - " Itachi's voice sounded choked causing Naruto's grip to tighten as he tossed his head from side to side. "No, not another word. It was perfect. Do you hear me?"

"How can you say that? I mean . . . I . . . I practically raped you," came Itachi's sad reply and with it, not only were Naruto's arms wrapping around him, but so were Sasuke's.

"Itachi, you couldn't control - " Sasuke tried.

Pushing himself up, Itachi grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled them from his body, his black eyes staring down into deep pools of blue. "No, there is no excuse. How can you even look at me?"

Since he could no longer hold Itachi with his arms, Naruto snaked his legs up, hooking his feet behind Itachi's back while tightening down his muscles, effectively squeezing Itachi's still buried cock.

"Ohhh, God, Naruto . . . "

Giving a song filled chuckle, Naruto's hands reached up, cupping Itachi's face between his palms. "Itachi, listen well, because this is the last time we are ever talking about this, okay."

Itachi could only nod.

"Good. From what I understand, you've gone centuries without blood or sex, holding back both cravings with an iron will. What happened earlier is understandable and far from hurting me, I've never felt more wanted, more needed, more loved . . . " as each phrase passed Naruto's lips, he leaned forward, placing gentle kisses over Itachi's forehead and cheeks. "You will not, for one second, feel guilty about what just occurred, nor cheapen it with your regret. I am yours - yours and Sasuke's. I am your Sanguine. I am owned and in return, so are the two of you." With tears now swimming in his eyes, Naruto's voice became more hesitant, more unsure. "I will not allow you to abandon me."

Giving a groan of protest, Itachi reached down, pulling Naruto up and into his lap while Sasuke eased his way around Naruto's back, hugging him from behind. "God, my little Precious. We will never abandon you. With every ounce of our souls we live only for you - to keep you safe, to give you pleasure, to love you beyond reason."

Naruto barely felt Sasuke's arms leave him as he nuzzled into Itachi's chest, but soon, the younger Uchiha was back and he felt something slipping around his neck. Leaning back, Naruto brought up a hand, fingering the cool object now dangling at this throat. "Is this . . . "

Sasuke's warm breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. "It is. A black obsidian eye, a ruby at its center," Sasuke purred. "So no one will ever again doubt who you belong to, nor the wrath they shall suffer if they so much as offend the one we claim."

Leaning back into Sasuke's chest, Naruto's fingers continued ghosting over the beautiful object now adorning his neck. With Sasuke's chin resting on his shoulder, Naruto allowed one of his arms to fall back, his fingers running through Sasuke's dark hair. Inside him, Naruto could feel Itachi's cock stiffening once again and he let out a groan of contentment.

"Do you accept our offer?" Itachi asked, his hands running up and down the expanse of Naruto's chest.

"Yes," Naruto moaned, "Oh, God yes."

With his eyes closed in pleasure, Naruto missed the evil glance the brother's sent each other. "You know, Itachi, the skin you took blood from is completely healed," Sasuke smirked.

"Is that so, little brother," Itachi replied, already knowing what Sasuke wanted. "Precious, how are you feeling?" Itachi asked, while rolling his hips, eliciting yet another deep moan of pleasure from Naruto's lips.

"F-feel?"

"Yes, are you well? Have you rested long enough?"

Slowly, Naruto's eyelids slid open. He could feel Sasuke's sharp fangs nipping slightly at his shoulder, indicating his need. Already starting to ride Itachi's hard cock, Naruto found his body moving rhythmically forward and back over the elder Uchiha's lap, sending little shockwaves of pure bliss radiating through his body. "I . . . I t-think . . . ohhh . . . I could h-handle another round."

Giving an even harder thrust up, Itachi taunted, "That, Precious, would be wonderful." Soon Naruto felt Itachi's hands on his hips helping him slam his body up and down on that beautifully full cock. With his mind fading into heaven, Naruto barely recognized the sharp pierce of Sasuke's fangs as they penetrated the scared and puckered flesh of his shoulder. Screaming out in ecstasy, Naruto knew he was home. Knew he'd never be lonely or forsaken again. Not with two hungry, possessive, and powerful blood-drinkers claiming him body, blood, and soul.

_-And, that would be all . . . I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. I enjoy the idea of mutual salvation and I think this story highlights that theme. I've had thoughts of continuing the story (sporadically as I'm a very slow writer) with occasional one shots. If you liked it and would enjoy reading more, please let me know. _

_-Again, thanks for reading!_

_-lunamist_


End file.
